


Forger Fishing for Beginners

by orphan_account



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Артур влюбляется в Имса постепенно; по миллиметру, так медленно, одна мелкая деталь за другой.





	Forger Fishing for Beginners

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forger Fishing for Beginners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657915) by [Aviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss). 



> Оригинальное название умышленно оставлено без перевода. Немного бальмонтовщины, но в целом - процентов на 80 почти дословный перевод. Оригинал, разумеется, лучше, если есть возможность - читайте его, а не меня :)

Артур влюбляется в Имса постепенно; по миллиметру, так медленно, одна мелкая деталь за другой.

Быть может, всё начинается в тот день, когда Артур обнаруживает в гостиной Коббов Имса с Мал: беременная Мал отдыхает на диване, пока Имс играет с Филлипой, кружится с ней по всей комнате, заставляя Мал смеяться без остановки.

Быть может, всё начинается в тот день, когда только благодаря своевременной идее Имса они успешно справляются с особенно сложным заказом.

Быть может, всё начинается в тот момент, когда Артур проливает горячий чай на любимую рубашку Имса – и надувшийся Имс избавляется от жуткого розово-оранжевого убожества прямо посреди склада, демонстрируя Артуру мускулистый торс.

Быть может, всё начинается тогда, когда Имс и Артур спасают какую-то девчонку от приставших к ней мудаков – мудаки заслуженно отхватывают, а испуганную и зареванную девчушку они с Имсом провожают до дома, и на протяжении всего пути Имс, не умолкая, подбадривает ее успокаивающим голосом.

Наверное, в какой-то момент и всё это, и многое другое просто складывается вместе.

Все происходит настолько постепенно и так медленно, что и сам Артур осознает чувства далеко не сразу, а когда осознает, понимает – влип так, что выхода не предвидится.

Осознание настигает Артура во время операции в Италии: команда собирается на плевую, в общем-то, но очень прибыльную работенку, промышленный шпионаж. Когда рано утром Артур открывает двери очередного склада, Имс уже на месте – потягивает чай из невероятно уродливой, зеленой с оранжевым, кружки, которая не сочетается ни с одним другим предметом в помещении. А, скорей всего, и ни с одним другим предметом в целом мире.

Уродливая кружка Имса Артура слегка забавляет – но только до тех пор, пока у кофе-машины он не обнаруживает выстроившиеся в ряд другие, не менее уродливые кружки. Все они – прямо-таки отвратные, самых жутких цветов, и на каждой золотыми буквами написано имя владельца. Кружка, которая, судя по всему, предназначена Артуру – желто-розовая, и при одном только взгляде на нее хочется выдавить себе глаза, лишь бы никогда этого уродства больше не видеть. Артур всерьез колеблется между двумя вариантами – то ли разбить кружку об пол, то ли выстрелить в нее, чтобы к этому убожеству даже не прикасаться.

– Поскольку мы теперь, видимо, вполне официальный коллектив, – раздается голос Имса ровно в тот момент, когда Артур наводит дуло любимого Глока на кружку, – я тут прикупил кое-какие безделушки, чтобы было повеселее. Надеюсь, радость моя, тебе нравится.

В голосе Имса слышится легко различимое веселье, акцент чуть царапает, пуская дрожь по позвоночнику, и Артур, даже не оборачиваясь, просто чувствует, как Имс пялится на него, ожидая реакции.

Артур убирает Глок обратно в кобуру и наливает себе щедрую порцию свежесваренного кофе, без слов направляясь к своему рабочему столу.

Постепенно на склад подтягиваются остальные, и за их реакцией на Имсовы «подарочки» наблюдать действительно весело. В одном Имс был прав (не в выборе подарков, конечно) – теперь они команда. Все время с момента Внедрения они работают вместе – и, похоже, так оно всё и останется.

Зачем им кто-то еще, если они – лучшие?

Только в самом конце Артур начинает осознавать, насколько же он влип. Кружки всех остальных за те пару недель, что они провели в Милане, трагически погибли во всяких разных бытовых инцидентах. И только Артурова осталась целехонькой.

Когда работа заканчивается, Артур забирает кружку с собой в отель, тщательно оборачивает и запаковывает вместе с вещами. И только в тот момент, когда крышка чемодана захлопывается с негромким щелчком, до Артура, наконец, доходит, что же он делает.

Ему эта кружка не нравится совершенно – от вида уродливого изделия Артуру хочется перестать различать цвета вообще, и это ещё мягко сказано. Но, несмотря на это, Артур забирает кружку с собой, да еще и бережно пакует, чтобы она пережила поездку обратно в Штаты. Ему совсем не хочется ее лишаться, только потому, что это – подарок Имса.

Времени на то, чтобы сложить два и два, у Артура уходит совсем немного, и картина перед ним вырисовывается… пугающая.

Артур вздыхает, оставляет в покое чемодан и ложится на кровать, закрывая глаза. Заметь он, что с ним происходит, чуть раньше – он, возможно, и смог бы что-то сделать. Напомнить себе, что влюбиться в Имса – это худшее, что вообще можно вытворить.

И дело вовсе не в том, что Имс ему якобы не нравится – конечно нравится, да и как может быть иначе, если Имс вот такой – умный, обаятельный, красивый настолько, что это просто безобразие какое-то. Дело в том, что Артур хорошо – и, быть может, даже слишком хорошо – знает Имса, в конце-то концов, они уже много лет работают вместе.

Имс – один из лучших в мире лжецов, он врет настолько убедительно и вдохновенно, что порой и сам себе верит. Имс не верит в любовь. Имс не верит в серьезные отношения. Кредо Имса – это ни к чему не обязывающий флирт, это связи на одну ночь, огородиться высокой стеной и показывать окружающим лишь то, что хочет сам Имс.

Но у Артура была возможность заглянуть за эту высокую стену, была возможность узнать, что скрывается за обаятельной, легкомысленно флиртующей Имсовой маской – и, наверное, именно поэтому он так влип.

Артур видит два потенциальных варианта решения проблемы.

Первый – разбитое сердце. Можно ничего не делать, ждать, пока чувства сами собой не ослабнут, или даже переспать с Имсом и позволить ему разбить Артуру сердце. Вариант так себе – как бы в итоге все не обернулось, больно будет точно. Да и времени на этот вариант нужно много: зная себя, Артур вполне готов предположить, что на самом деле влюблялся в Имса годами.

И только Господь Бог знает, сколько времени Артуру потребуется, чтобы Имса разлюбить.

Второй вариант – просто заставить Имса в него влюбиться. Задача непростая и изнурительная, но зато конечный результат куда предпочтительней разбитого сердца. А если задуматься, то выглядит всё это в перспективе как увлекательный квест.

В пустом номере отеля Артур улыбается и начинает продумывать план.


End file.
